


The Game

by jaeger_soul



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_soul/pseuds/jaeger_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi and Kaito's game is how they've always done things. A riddle is posed and Shinichi has a deadline to solve it. Whoever wins gets their choice of the night's activities. Shinichi normally wins but this is one riddle the detective can't crack and the only one Kaito really cares about him figuring out</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any OOC moments or anything as I'm not too familiar with the characters or the animes/mangas. Maybe I'll get to know them better in the future. For now, enjoy!

“Oh come on, don’t pout,” Kaito purred, brushing his body against the detective’s.

  
Shinichi turned his face away from the practically gloating look on Kaito’s face. It was always like this when he lost. Kaito wanted to make sure he knew he had. There were times he wanted to quit this altogether if it meant he never had to see that smug look on his face. But the game had been a part of them for so long, he’d never say goodbye to it.  
  
The thief tilted his head, staring down at the red faced detective. “Come on, you know how this works. I won, so play nice.”  
  
“I am being nice,” Shinichi snapped, turning his face back to Kaito’s. “I don’t get why you always feel the need to rub it in. What, does it turn you on?”  
  
Kaito smirked, reaching up to finger the tie loosely done around Shinichi’s wrists. “Because.” He ran his hand back down his lover’s chest before sitting back to gaze down at him. Shinichi could look nowhere but the thief’s eyes, taking in the playful spark that was in them. His indigo eyes raked across the detective, leaving him feeling exposed despite only his shirt being unbuttoned. “You always win.”

  
Shinichi exhaled through his teeth, flicking his gaze away. Kaito rarely won. There were only a few times he’d managed to pull the wool over Shinichi’s eyes and the detective knew this was why the thief celebrated these moments. He’d managed to beat the great high school detective and if the roles were reversed, there was no way Shinichi would let it pass without getting a few good licks in.

  
He drew in a breath and fixed his gaze on the thief, Kaito’s eyes giving away the amusement he felt. “Fine. You won.” He bit down on his tongue, the words he knew he was supposed to say stuck in the back of his throat.

  
Kaito’s smirk widened and he narrowed his eyes, leaning closer and closer until he was all the detective could smell, all he could see. Kaito moved his body against Shinichi’s, causing him to cry out, arching his back away from the mattress. A low chuckle reached his ears and he tossed a glare the thief’s way, pretty sure it lost something with the noises Kaito was able to draw from him.

  
“I won, what, Shin?” he grinned, rocking his hips against his lover’s body as he toyed with the waistband of his jeans.

  
Shinichi turned his head, biting back a moan at the movements Kaito was teasing him with. It was like admitting defeat when he said those words. He knew he lost but saying it out loud was always the worst part. And the part Kaito seemed to enjoy the most.

  
He turned back to Kaito, trying to hold back the glare. “You won me, master Phantom Thief. Steal what’s yours now.”

  
The light clicked on in Kaito’s eyes and within a matter of seconds, Shinichi was bare beneath him, moaning as the thief prepared him. All he could feel was Kaito. All he could hear was Kaito. Smell. Taste. Think. Breathe. Kaito, Kaito, K-

  
“Nng, K-Kaito!” Shinichi pulled against the ties around his wrists and Kaito reached up to undo them, letting the detective’s fingers curl around his hair as soon as he was free. The thief repositioned him and Shinichi’s knees went around Kaito’s waist.

  
“Are you ready, detective?” Kaito teased, positioning himself at his lover’s entrance. When the detective gave a throaty moan along with his nod, Kaito gently pressed in, waiting until Shinichi’s body adjusted before moving.

  
Shinichi’s fingers dug at Kaito’s scalp before he drew the thief into a wet kiss, moaning against his tongue when Kaito drew out of him only to swiftly push himself back in. The heat between them coiled and burned, bubbling up between them and forcing all conscious thought of Shinichi’s brain.

  
All he could think about was getting closer. More. He could taste Kaito on his tongue, feel him inside of him and it was the only thing that ever got his mind away from work. Away from the countless bodies and murders stacked against the odds. Kaito was his only escape.

  
He moaned into Kaito’s shoulder, the familiar tightening in his gut causing him to move erratically against the thief. “Gah.. t-“

  
“You close, Shin?” Kaito murmured, his voice low and close to his ear. Shinichi could only nod as the thief reached down to wrap a hand around his member, pumping him in time with his movements.

  
He came onto Kaito, spilling into his hand and onto the bedsheets, feeling the sweat between their bodies as he tried to reorient himself with the room. His panting breaths sounded like gunshots to his own ears and his racing heart only added to the ambience.

  
Kaito came soon after, burying his face in Shinichi’s shoulder, teeth lightly grazing his skin as he moaned the detective’s name. Shinichi ran his fingers along Kaito’s back as he waited for the thief to come down from his high.

  
The thief rolled over onto his side, watching the detective with clear eyes, no evidence of the teasing in them earlier. Shinichi could stay like this forever, staring into one another’s eyes and making each other’s heart pound out of their chests. But this wasn’t where the game ended.

  
Shinichi pushed himself into a sitting position, his elbow propping him up, hand resting on the side of his head. “So what’s the answer?”

  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kaito looked away from him, shrugging a shoulder. “Does it matter? I won. Game’s over till next time.”

  
The detective groaned, reaching out to turn his lover’s face back toward him. “The game’s not over till I tell you how I solved it or you tell me what the answer is. So what is it?” Shinichi couldn’t quite put his finger on it but Kaito seemed… nervous? No, that wasn’t it. He was never nervous. Confident, arrogant, talented. Never nervous.

  
Kaito’s gaze seemed fixed on him now as the thief worked through whatever was in his mind. The silence stretched on and Shinichi wondered if he should prompt him again. But Kaito drew in a breath and spoke. “When given away with a will, night stretches on and the bodies grow still.”

  
Shinichi exhaled, continuing on with the riddle he’d spent countless hours going over and over again, wracking his brains for the answer. “Church doors flung open inviting in those who, have come a long way to see you. In the same place that people marry, bodies laid to rest, soon after, buried.”

  
Kaito licked his lips, his gaze lingering on Shinichi’s. “Outside sun shining and there will soon be, a day when they no longer think of me.”

  
The detective moved closer to him on the bed, raising an eyebrow. “So if it doesn’t mean a funeral, what does it mean?”

  
The smirk that was there the other two times Kaito had beaten him wasn’t in place. It seemed odd, like this would be the final game between them. Shinichi’s heart beat sounded in his ears as Kaito leaned closer to him. “What day did we meet?”

  
What? “Huh?” Shinichi’s eyebrows drew down as he tried to process the question. It was too direct to be unrelated to the riddle. “It was a Tuesday, right?” he asked, nodding almost as soon as he said it. “It was a Tuesday. Because I aced an algebra test that morning.”

  
A smile passed over Kaito’s face and Shinichi glared. “What? Why is that important?”

  
Kaito laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Not the day. The date. Do you remember? It was in February,” he offered, a sort of teasing tone to his voice.

  
Shinichi rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the mattress to stare at the ceiling. “Course I remember the date. The twelfth, how could I forget? You made a stupid joke about it almost being Valentine’s Day.”

  
“Right. The twelfth… one, two,” Kaito said quietly.

  
Something about the way he said them separately clicked something in Shinichi’s mind. One… two… He looked at the thief and frowned, recalling each word from the riddle. He ran over several possibilities of the meaning behind the separate numbers in twelve. The conclusion clicked in his brain but his heart wouldn’t let him say it out loud.

  
“Shin,” Kaito whispered, turning to him. “I know your mind is working overtime to figure this out. And you’ve probably got an idea of what the game was for this time.”

  
“Kai-“

  
“Let me finish,” the thief continued on, shifting into a sitting position, his gaze never leaving the detective’s. “I love you. Always have. And not just you but what we are. Who I am when I’m with you. Everything about us. The game. The way we can make each other forget everything else. The look on your face when I beat you. The things you say to me when you beat me. Your mind. Your heart. God, I love you, Shinichi Kudo.”

  
He tried to ignore the lump in his throat as the thief said everything the riddle was leading up to. His answer was burning in his mind, just waiting for the moment Kaito finally asked the question. The one thing Shinichi never thought Kaito would even mention.

  
“Come on. What do you say?” Kaito asked, grinning from ear to ear as he leaned closer to the detective. “You wanna play this game with me forever?”

  
“Ask it,” Shinichi responded, surprised at how strong his voice was. He studied Kaito’s face, never wanting to forget this moment. When those four words were in the air, hanging between them. Waiting on his answer.

  
Kaito smiled softly, reaching out to cup Shinichi’s face. He stared into the detective’s blue eyes, his touch gentle and his voice even more so when he finally spoke again. “Shinichi Kudo… will you marry me?”

  
All the ways he could tease the phantom thief in this moment, all the tricks he could play in retaliation for everything Kaito had done to him over the years, left his mind in an instant. There was only one thing he wanted to say. They both knew the answer. Felt it in every pound of each other’s hearts. In every stuttering breath taken between moans. Every ‘good morning’ cup of coffee and ‘wake up or you’ll be late’ kiss. Every sigh and every smile. This was one riddle he didn’t have to solve. He knew the answer.

  
“Yes.”


End file.
